


Give and Take

by movethisalong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Relationships, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movethisalong/pseuds/movethisalong
Summary: Itachi is sent to track Utakata before his capture. The two wind up having some fun togemther instead.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Utakata
Kudos: 8





	Give and Take

Itachi stood perched upon a thin branch on a tall tree, peering down at the forest trail below. He'd been tracking the jinchuuriki for two days now, and knew his search was at its end. He squatted down on the tree limb to relieve the tension in his legs as he thought back to his orders from Pain…

Orochimaru had just been expelled from the Akatsuki, and Sasori and Deidara had been sent to eliminate him. This left the Uchiha once again without a partner. As the conference between the organization had come to an end, and the incorporeal likenesses of the members began to dissipate, only Itachi and his leader were left.

"Itachi." the holographic shinobi addressed, demanding his attention. "You have a new mission while we arrange a new partner for you. You are to track the six tails host."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. His orders were to capture the nine tails host, and even then he'd been told the time wasn't yet right. Why switch now, and why send him alone? He didn't need to speak a word of this however, as his silence and stern expression asked it all for him.

"You are not to make contact, or attempt to capture. Only to track him." Pain concluded.

"And when I find him?" Itachi frowned at the prospect. "I'm to just let him go?"

"That's right. The six tails host is particularly dangerous, and I will be capturing him myself. We only need his movements, for now. You'll recieve his dossier shortly."

With that his hologram faded away, leaving Itachi alone again. He peered out from the cave he'd been taking shelter in, only to be greeted with more of the rain that had driven him there. He put his hat back on and walked towards the entrance regardless, as this mission couldn't wait long…

Back in the tree, the raven haired man stared below, waiting for any sign of movement. This wait was short lived, however. The pale blue of the kimono, and the three-bubble crest on the back, confirmed his target. Carelessly walking through the woods was Utakata, rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist and host of the six tailed slug, Saiken.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he focused on him. He seemed aloof, blowing bubbles from his pipe as he walked through the path, the hem of his kimono dragging behind him. Pain had told Itachi how dangerous he was, but could he truly be? The Uchiha sensed nothing outstanding about the man below, and he apparently hadn't caught on to the fact he was being trailed yet. 

Itachi reached within his cloak and retrieved a quintet of shuriken, and readied them as he made his hand signs. His orders had only been to track, but he knew this jinchuuriki would be no match for him. The sooner he could complete this mission, the sooner he could be sent back to the Hidden Leaf for his real objective. With his hand signs complete, he used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu and cast his throwing stars towards the rogue ninja. As he did, he spat fire to set the spinning blades alight.

The shuriken quickly collided with Utakata, stabbing his neck and back. Itachi stared intently as a moment after impact, the shuriken began to explode. As they did, however, he realized that his target was slowly blowing up in a cloud of bubbles which flittered through the air.

'A clone?' He thought, as he began peering left and right in an attempt to find the real shinobi. 'Maybe he's more clever than I thought…'

As Itachi searched, the bubbles from Utakata's clone began filling the air. Soon, a duo had approached the tree he was perched on. Using his Crow Clone Jutsu, Itachi fled the branch just as the bubbles reached it and exploded, causing the entire tree to collapse. The Uchiha safely landed on the trail below, near where he'd disposed of the clone in the first place. 

"That was a foolish move." A sultry voice softly spoke, diverting Itachi's attention.

It was Utakata, the real one assumedly, leaned against a tree not far behind of him. Itachi stared back as the Mist ninja blew another cluster of bubbles straight for him. Itachi effortlessly lept into the air, avoiding them at the last moment. The bubbles exploded where he'd been standing, his own speed far too much for the jinchuuriki.

As he fell back to the ground, he effortlessly landed on his feet mere inches from the kimono clad rogue, taking him off guard this time. As Utakata's narrow eyes opened with shock, Itachi was able to strike him with his Tsukuyomi. While Pain would be annoyed at him for not following his orders, he couldn't be too upset at having another tailed beast for his collection.

Utakata shakily looked around at his genjutsu induced surroundings. The crimson darkness was illuminated only by the blood moon looming high in the black sky. He was being restrained in a large 'X' shaped device, wrists and ankles cuffed and limbs splayed open. Before him stood Itachi, but with each second more and more Itachis began to appear.

"So…" Utakata began, furling his brow at his captor. "This is the power of the legendary sharingan. And that must make you-"

"Itachi Uchiha." He spoke, as he and his many clones began to draw their blades.

"Straight to business hm? I wouldn't expect less. I've read a great deal about you, Uchiha."

His nonchalance was beginning to unnerve Itachi, who was used to at least a smidge of terror at this point. Perhaps the six tails host thought he could persevere through his torture, or perhaps he even thought he could break the genjutsu somehow. Either way, the idea amused the rogue Leaf shinobi.

"Then you must understand that you're in a hopeless position." Itachi spoke, delicately raising his blade to Utakata's belly.

The Mist ninja smiled, and even let out a short chuckle. Itachi frowned and quickly sheathed his sword back away as he stepped closer to his captive.

"You must forgive me, Uchiha." Utakata smiled down from his perch at the frowning man. "I have heard the power of your sharingan, and your many other abilities. No one ever said you were so attractive, though.

For a moment, a look of confusion washed over Itachi's face. He quickly replaced it with his usual cold indifference, but the jinchuuriki's words still stirred something inside him. Of course, it helped that Utakata was perhaps just as attractive as he was, but could his words be trusted?

"If you're attempting to flirt your way out of this, it isn't going to work." Itachi stated bluntly.

"Flirting? I'm just making a statement, Uchiha. You're the one who envisioned me in bondage. Should I not play along with your fantasy?"

Utakata's words stung, as they had quite the point. Had he subconsciously altered his genjutsu to make things less tortuous and more pleasurable? Was he so frustrated? He even pondered if this was truly his target, or if he was acting own his own behalf. But that would be impossible, no one could escape his Tsukuyomi, tailed beast or no.

"Are you just going to stand around or are you going to get started? Maybe you'd prefer to be tied up here instead?" Utakata teased, snapping Itachi from his line of thought.

The Uchiha stepped forward again with a huff and grabbed onto Utakata's obi. He tugged the sash off and let his kimono fall open, revealing his slender chest and grey pants. Itachi firmly planted his hands to Utakata's sides and slowly stroked his smooth skin, inching his fingers towards the hem of his pants. He pulled him close as he fingers dipped into his pantline and he slid them around to grab a handful of his toned ass.

Utakata gasped as Itachi groped him and instinctively thrust against his captor. Itachi quickly tugged him closer by his soft butt and latched his mouth onto the Mist ninja's sensative nipple. Utakata gasped louder this time, and let out a soft moan as Itachi suckled the small bud, pulling on it with his lips before gently biting and rolling it between his teeth. 

He began to lose himself as he sucked harder, letting drool spill down the defiant host's chest as he held him closer. He could feel Utakata's hard cock press against him, which only made his own harder. Eventually he pulled his mouth away and panted a bit as Utakata was left groaning. The Uchiha backed up a step and pulled his sword back out, only to expertly slash away the grey pants standing between him and that hot jinchuuriki dick.

"Mmm…" Utakata purred as he stared down at the younger man who was staring hungrily at his cock. "Get to work, Uchiha. Don't make me wait here, now…"

"I thought we agreed, this is my fantasy." Itachi softly spoke back as he began to undo his cloak.

Utakata whined and frowned at him, his cock stood erect against his tummy. Itachi retrieved his own hard length from his pants and stepped back forward, pressing the two together he again grabbed the twink by his ass and pressed them taught against each other, sandwiching their cocks between their bare tummies. 

With a soft groan, Itachi pulled back to allow a smidge of room between them. He wrapped both of their cocks with his hand and began to gently thrust, forcing more subby sounds from the jinchuuriki. He kept his other hand firmly gripped to Utakata's cheeks, and soon began slipping a finger through to tease him.

Utakata released a breathy moan as Itachi slowly rubbed a finger against his hole, gently prodding on occasion. That mixed with the pleasure of his fellow rogue's member frotting his own was nearly driving the fringed ninja over the edge. Inbetween moans he realized he was really going to have to beg just to get some of that Leaf Village cock inside of him.

"Uchiha…. Please…. Fuck my ass…" he whined as once more Itachi's finger slid inside of him.

Itachi was silent, he only stared into Utakata's narrow eyes as he continues to stroke them. Though that stare, that frown, somehow the Mist ninja knew exactly what he had to do to make his new dom take him.

"Please… Itachi-kun… please fuck me…"

This time Itachi slowly began to slide his finger into his hungry hole, causing him to groan loudly as it rubbed against the soft flesh of his insides. But still, he only fingered and frotted. He was going to have to go all the way to get that juicy cock. He bit his lip and threw his head forward to loom over Itachi.

"Come on… give it to me daddy…"

With that final subby line moaned out, Itachi allowed himself a quick grin as he pulled away from Utakata and allowed their dicks to part. He grabbed the Mist nin by his hips and pulled him forward as far as he'd go before readying the head of his length against him. Utakata was chewing his lip in anticipation as he felt the slick of precum leaking from Uchiha against his hole, anxiously trying to lean into it.

Itachi continued to poke and prod but refused to actually insert himself, the joy that teasing the jinchuuriki's hole was bringing him just too good to give up. Utakata's whines and groans sounded far too sweet, and it'd been far too long since he'd gotten to top anyone like this. Still, the warmth of his soft ass and the ease he could slip in and out was only pushing him to finally fuck the twink.

And so he did. Easily, with one hand on the base of his cock and one gripped hard to a small cheek, he thrust himself forward and shoved his cock easily into Utakata's hole. His agreeable captive screamed in delight as his ass was filled full of Hidden Leaf cock. He threw his head back and let his mouth hang open as Itachi propped his foot up against the cross he was strapped to for better leverage.

With both hands gripped tight onto the host's thighs, Itachi slowly pulled his hips back before roughly thrusting backing in, creating a slow but hard rhythm. He moaned softly each time the head of his cock kissed Utakata's sweet spot and leaned forward to bury his face against the twink's soft chest. The jinchuuriki cooed with delight as Itachi again sucked his nipples and tried his best the buck himself down onto Itachi's meat.

Itachi groaned against the pale skin as he fucked Utakata faster and faster, his cock rapidly filling that tender ass over and over again. His eyes rolled back as he mindlessly licked at the Mist nin's chest, hands gripping so tight that there'd be handprints on his ass for days. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm building in the base of his member. He held out as long as he could, but the way Utakata's hole swallowed him with such ease was forcing him closer and closer.

Hard as he try, Itachi could not hold himself back. He thrust as deep as he could and released, flooding the jinchuuriki with hot cum. The Uchiha groaned loudly as he held Utakata closely, face pressed firmly against him as he pumped more and more of his load in. Utakata moaned and threw his head back, his own cock still hard and dripping with ecstasy as he felt Itachi's semen starting to overflow from him. 

After a bit of heavy breathing, Itachi backed off and let his cock slip from the twitching hole. He casually brushed his hair from his face as he eyed the jinchuuriki, dripping with sweat and drool as he hung limp from the cross. He tucked himself back into his pants and began to button his cloak back up, giving Utakata a chance to recover.

"So…" he said shakily, eyeing his captor. "What happens now, Uchiha? Your turn up here?"

Utakata grinned in defiance as he stared down at Itachi. As big as his talk game was, he was desperate to spill his own load. He blinked his narrow eyes, and when he opened them he realized the legion of Itachis were now in various states of undress. As the real Itachi stepped back, a new, fully nude Itachi stood forward to take his place. Utakata's eyes shot wide open in a mix of anxiety and delight, as he realized Itachi's genjutsu was far from over…

Back in the forest path, a simple second had passed. But it had been days within the genjutsu. When Itachi broke it, Utakata instantly collapsed into his arms, weary and worn from the multitude of poundings he'd taken. Itachi might have wanted to turn him in before this, but the Mist rogue had earned his freedom, for now. Pain wanted him tracked, and tracked he was. He had his report, and now it was time to turn it in.

He gingerly laid the six tails down on the soft grass away from the path, knowing he would probably recover after a while. Or at least, someone would find him and offer him assistance. Either way it didn't affect Itachi anymore. He stepped back onto the trail and began to walk away, hoping he would hear back from his leader soon. Fun is fun, but what he truly wanted was a new partner so he could go hunting after the nine tails again.

As he mused, suddenly one of his feet became stuck to the ground. He nearly stumbled but quickly caught himself and looked down to reveal a bubble around his foot. Before he could turn around or try to escape however, a second bubble trapped his ither foot, securing him to the trail. He grimaced in frustration as he struggled against them, all to no avail.

He twisted his body best he could to turn around, as he could sense the familiar chakra of Utakata approaching him. And behold, there he was, loose kimono and all, still blowing bubbles. Itachi quickly tried to make hand signs but two more bubbles stuck themselves to his hands and floated towards the earth, dragging the Uchiha's arms with them. 

"I'll admit, Itachi-kun…"Utakata said as he stared down at him, secured to the trail on all fours. "You very nearly had me there. But you underestimate the power of the six tails."

Itachi only grunted as he tried to free himself from the bubble trap, wriggling himself about. Utakata loomed above him and blew another bubble, a large one the could comfortably slide underneath of the Uchiha. It was solid, yet soft, almost comfortable for Itachi to rest on. Utakata removed his obi and let his kimono flow open as he clung to the belt with one hand and reached down to grope the Leaf shinobi's ass.

"How embarrassing..." Itachi muttered, seeming to admit defeat.

"Now then…" Utakata purred as he pulled Itachi's cloak up and grabbed the hem of his pants. "You'll have to make do with just one of me, Itachi-kun, but I promise to make it sweet for you."

Itachi was ashamed of himself, not for his misuse of Tsukuyomi, but for allowing the Mist rogue to manipulate him into doing it, and for assuming it would be enough to stop him. Pain had warned him of how powerful the six tails was, and he overestimated his own abilities. Now he was floating on a bubble, and some twink was about to raw him.

All in all this could be going much worse. Utakata tugged Itachi's pants to his knees and grabbed a handful of his ass, smiling wide as he groped him. Itachi sighed a bit as Utakata's hand slid from his ass down to his thigh and began to gently rub him. His hand was smooth and gentle , whether it was feeling at his thighs or cupping and massaging his balls. Itachi felt himself harden from his touch, and soon his cock and pressed itself into the larger bubble he rested on.

Utakata fished himself out of his pants and slowly stroked himself as he gripped his obi in one hand by both ends. He licked his lips as he swung the belt back and then across both of Itachi's cheeks. The Uchiha gasped and tensed himself from the sting of silk against skin, but inside he was desperate for more. Utakata raised the obi again and once more swatted his new captive across his cheeks with it, forcing another gasp. He kept this up a few more times, until the gasps began to metamorphise into shallow moans. Then he knew he had him.

"Now beg for them, Itachi-kun." Utakata growled as he stared down at his red ass.

The Uchiha groaned as he shook himself as much as he could to entice him. It would be a colossal embarrassment to actually verbally beg a man, a jinchuuriki at that, to publicly spank him, but to go without that instead? Itachi had to weigh his options, as the cool breeze on his bare ass was starting to sting.

"Please… Utakata-kun… please hit me again…" he stammered as a deep blush overcame him.

Utakata gladly obliged this meager request and quickly smacked him again with his silk belt. Itachi opened his mouth wide to moan as he did, again and again, each sting of his belt driving him further into this subspace. After a few moments more though, Utakata dropped his belt to the ground as he stood above the Leaf nin.

Itachi whined as the spanking stopped and turned his head to look at the Mist rogue. He had his pipe in his hand again, but his pants around his ankles. He leaned in close and pressed himself against Itachi, grabbing his ponytail with his free hand. He gave it a bit of a tug at first, forcing a soft sound from the Uchiha. He then pressed his pipe against the bubble beneath Itachi and gave it a blow, releasing a small stream of bubbles within the larger one.

Utakata tossed the pipe down and leabed back a bit, now grabbing Itachi's waist. He pressed himself gently against the Leaf rogue's tight hole, and realized he wasn't as experienced in the art of bottoming. The jinchuuriki released him and knelt down to grab his ass and spread it open. As he did, he spat at Itachi's hole, causing him to suddenly gasp. Utakata then pressed two fingers against him and slowly slid them inside.

Itachi groaned as his hole was fingered, the Mist twink's slender fingers quickly acclimating themselves with him. As he was fingered, he suddenly felt a sensation around his cock. He looked over to see the small bubbles Utakata had blown, now tightly compacting themselves around him at the jinchuuriki's command. Utakata grabbed Itachi by his waist and began to push and pull him against his thrusting digits, while also forcing him to thrust in and out of his bubbly onahole.

"Guh… Utakata-kun, please…" Itachi groaned as he was being pushed towards his limit. "Please just fuck me now…"

The Mist nin slid his digits as far as they could and wriggled them to tickle at Itachi's prostate before gently pulling them back out. Instead, he grabbed the base of his cock and again readied the head against Itachi's sweet hole. He took a deep breathed and squeezed himself as he quickly thrust against him, dipping his head and half of his shaft inside of the Uchiha. Itachi gasped loudly and threw back his head as he felt the hard dick filling him.

Utakata slowly inserted the rest of himself as he exhaled, pushing himself to his pelvis so his cock was conpletely buried inside of Itachi. He reached forward and again tugged at the Leaf rogue's long hair, using it as leverage to push himself just a bit deeper. After taking a moment to rest, he slowly slid halfway back out and gave Itachi another slap on his red ass.

Utakata twisted his wrist for a tighter grip on Itachi's hair and used his other to grip firmly to his waist. He drove himself back inside of the Uchiha with a short grunt, and wasted no time picking his pace up from there. Itachi squealed as Utakata's big dick slid in and out of him, popping against his sweet spot with virtually every thrust. 

"Yeah… you like that, Uchiha? You like getting your sweet ass filled for all the world to see?" Utakata groaned as he slapped his ass again, bobbing back and forth on his knees as Itachi's ass sucked him back in.

Itachi could only whine a response in between his deep moans. For such a lanky man Utakata was really packing meat, and he knew just how to use it. Itachi was know wishing it had been him restrained to that cross, with dozens of these twinks to pound his hole over and over again.

The bubbles tightly packed around Itachi's own hard cock were now moving on their own, independent of his thrusting. The sensation seemed familiar, as the compacted around him and stroked him faster and faster. Within the smaller bubbles he was able to clench his fists and curl his toes, as suddenly he had a realization. The bubbles wrapped around his length were a perfect recreation of Utakata's own hole. It felt just like when Itachi was fucking him, only this time he got to feel that tasty looking cock deep inside himself as well. 

"Hnn… Utakata-kun… fuck me harder..!" Itachi managed to whine as the bubbles stroked faster and faster.

The Mist rogue obliged him, propping himself now on one knee and one foot, and using his knew angle to pound down into his tight hole harder. The way his ass sucked his hard cock in and squeezed was beginning to push him towards his eventual finish though. He kept driving himself down, deep and hard, filling Itachi's sweet hole again and again as it tried hard to keep him inside and against his prostate.

"Uchiha… I can't last much longer…" he stammered as he tugged his hair back again, still gripped tight to his waist.

"Utakata-kun… let's cum togetyer…" Itachi moaned back as he could feel his balls begin to tighten with pleasure.

With just a few grunts, Utakata continued to plow him, trying hard not to bust. He wanyed to hear Itachi cum first, he wanted to know that a mix of his cock and his ass were all the Uchiha would ever want again. But the truth was, Itachi's tight hole was so good he didn't think he could find another that would do as well for a long time. But the time to muse would come later, and the time to enjoy the moment was now.

With gritted teeth and a breathy grunt, Utakata drove his cock in as deep as it would go. He shouted for Itachi one last time and released, pumping the Akatsuki full of his hot semen. Itachi cried back as his hole was filled with cum, and finally released himself into Utakata's bubbles. Streams of his cum poured through the bubbles and onto the ground below as his balls were emptied. Soon, after a short period of panting, he felt Utakata pull out from him, allowing a truckle of his warm cum to flow from his ass and down his thighs.

Utakata pulled his pants back up, and retied his obi around his waist. He knelt back down to grab his pipe, and as he was down he gave Itachi a peck on the cheek, to the Leaf rogue's chagrin.

"Look me up again sometime, Uchiha. I'd love to try that genjutsu the other way around." He purred into Itachi's ear, causing him great annoyance. 

Itachi was silent, annoyed and embarrassed at his predicament. As much fun as he'd had this afternoon, it still irritated him to know he showed his submissive side so easily, and to a jinchuuriki no less. His annoyance soon turn to shock, however, as he realized the Utakata was floating away from him in one of his large bubbles.

As the Mist twink drifted away, he gave Itachi a wink, and with a quick hand sign he popped the bubbles that had been restraining him. Itachi quickly steadied himself and rose to his feet, staring as the bubble continued to float away. He probably could have stopped him, with minimum effort at that, but his chakra was too low after his Tsukuyomi experiment and his legs were too shaky after his intense orgasm. 

Besides, the jinchuuriki had earned his freedom, for now. Itachi smiled as he mused on Utakata's parting words. Maybe he would have to extend his mission, and continue tracking him. And maybe next time, it would be him tied to the cross.


End file.
